Snowstorm
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Snowstorms are not really what Fubuki prefers. But this one may change his opinion. .::. Shonen-Ai\Yaoi, eleven-year difference of ages


**And yes, it's me again ! (I'm very active at night when I have the computer.) This time (the last for today and for a moment...) it's a FubuYuki ! Yeah. Because I love this pairing. But there's two other pairing implied. Plus a three-some intend... Just intend.**

**Casual blah blah, English isn't my first language, don't kill me for mistakes (actually, I would be rather glad if someone wanted to 'beta-read' my English stories...)**

**Warning : Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, eleven-year difference of ages.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Snowstorm<span>_

"Practice is over !"

As Fubuki Shirou told this to his players, they stopped running. Yukimura Hyouga, Hakuren team's ace striker, came near his coach. Fubuki was Hakuren's coach again, after most of the team asked for Kuzumaki's leaving.

"Fubuki-senpai !

- Ah, Yukimura. Your shot has been a bit weak today.

- R-Really ?"

Yukimura looked down. He was sure he had been better than during the last practice. Though, what Fubuki-senpai said was always true so this time was not different. Plus, the recently twenty-five-year-old man was out of the field, consequently he could see better what was not in order.

"Listen Yukimura. It's been a week you seem distracted. What's wrong ?

- Ah ? There's nothing wrong... I guess."

The ace striker blushed when he saw his coach smiling. He felt a bit bad to know he was worrying the elder. Fubuki was always so nice to him ! He couldn't believe he had once thought he had betrayed him.

Shirou put his hand on the smaller's shoulder. Then he went to pick his stuff up and went to the locker room. Hyouga seemed to think a little then he ran there too. Most of his teammates were already under their shower. Shirou stayed next to the exit door.

Yukimura glanced a look at his coach before caught his shower gel. As he put the gel on one of his hand, he got lost in his thoughts. _So... It makes a week that I'm getting distracted ? ... I can't see nothing which could bother me, though..._ He sighed then rinsed himself. He noticed his teammates were ready to go and felt a bit lonely since he was the last in a towel.

"Holy–

- Don't dare to finish you sentence.

- But that weather deserves it..."

He looked at his teammates who were in front of the door. Fubuki looked a bit annoyed, though it was less than Hakuren team. He tried to see what was bothering them without exposing himself to the outside.

"I can't believe it's snowing ! The sun was shining twenty minutes ago !

- Guess we have no choice but run the faster we can... What use to take a shower if it's be wet because of the snow just after ?

- Fortunately, I live near from the school !

- I do better, I live in the school ; three steps and I'm in my room !"

The team laughed and started to leave, running for the ones who lived outside the school, walking for the others.

Yukimura had gotten dressed by this time and was now drying his navy blue hair, lost in thoughts. He lived far enough from Hakuren Junior High and with a snowstorm, his parents would not be able to take him home. But with a weather like this one, he didn't really feel like walking until he reached his house.

He jumped a bit when Fubuki talked to him.

"Yukimura, you don't live near Hakuren, do you ? I guess it would be better if you come at my place. You'll call your parent there. Don't you think so ?

- I do... Let me take my stuff and we can go..."

He turned quickly, hoping his senpai would not see his blush. For a reason he didn't understand, hearing the elder proposing to stay at his place had made his heart sped his pace. With that, heat had come to his cheeks. Why am I blushing ? Before the team went with Fifth Sector, I never minded come at senpai's... Actually, I even enjoyed visiting his home... He sighed then took his bag and followed his coach.

Fubuki entered in his car and Yukimura did so. The cold had never had been a problem for them, like many people in Hokkaido. But they were glad to reach a warm place. The snowstorm was raging outside and Yukimura wondered how Shirou would manage to see across the snow which was falling heavily.

He took a glance at the twenty-five-year-old man. Fubuki was bitting his lower lip, looking at the snow.

"Fubuki-senpai ? Is something wrong ?"

Said man jumped a bit and looked at the ace striker. He was glaring at him with a worried look. Shirou felt guilty. It was not the time to worry his junior !

"Nothing's wrong, sorry. I was just wondering which way would be less risked to take. Let's go !"

He turned his keys ans drove them to his house. He was still living in the same house as ten years before. Still alone in there. But he thought it was better like this. He was not ready to live with someone again. Not after the disaster which happened five years ago. But that was not time to remind himself such a thing, he needed to be focused on the road which was, indeed, hazardous.

Hyouga kept looking at the older man in the corner of his teal eyes. It seemed like his senpai was crossed by he didn't know how many feelings. The younger had seen pass in the gray eyes nostalgia, fear and anger, all that in a few seconds. But he had no clue about what was thinking his coach. Because he didn't even know what could make his senpai feel like this. He had always seen him happy, proud of his team or, when he had slapped his hand away, shocked and sad. But never scared or angry. This was against the man's personality. He who was always so calm, so cool, so nice, so cu... Wait a minute. _Have I almost said Fubuki-senpai is... cute ? For god's sake, he's twenty-five, he can't be "cute" ! Handsome, at the limit, but in no way he can be "cute" ! ... Why am I feeling that I just make things getting worse ?... Since when I began to think of him in this kind of way... ?_ The blue-haired boy felt his cheeks burning and he decided to look by the window.

He became hypnotized by the sight. The sky was now dark and it was rather difficult to see anything. Snow was still falling and Yukimura could here the wind blowing intensely. He couldn't see anything which was one meter far from him. Trees had disappeared under the white snow and so did the road. He knew it was weird to think something like that but he sort of wished he could go out of the car, make five steps in the snow and let himself fall in this white, pure sea of snowflakes.

"...mura..."

That was so... captivating. He had always loved the snow but this time was a bit different...

"...kimura !"

Something... Something had caught not only his eyes but his heart too. Something was so attractive that he could not look anywhere else but there. He even began to see his body shape in this incredibly pure snow... He could also even hear his laughs when laying down there, happy like when he was four.

"Yukimura !"

He blinked in surprised and looked at his senpai. Fubuki had one hand on his shoulder and the other between his legs on the seat to make sure of his balance. He looked so worried at this very moment that Yukimura wondered what had just happened.

"F-Fubuki-senpai ? What's wrong ?

- "What's wrong ?" You ask me what's wrong ? It just makes ten minutes we're arrived and that I try to wake you from your daydreaming !" Shirou was shouting, out of him. "Can you just imagine how scared I was when I saw you didn't react at all ? I've thought you have pass out or something !"

Yukimura burst in tears, scared to death by the anger of his senpai. He just could not have stood all these shouts. Moreover, he didn't understand what had just happened, so less even why Fubuki was shouting at him.

Shirou's eyes grew wider. He could not believe he just had lost his control in front of the young boy.

"I'm sorry Yukimura. I'm... I'm so sorry..."

He hugged the young boy slightly, hoping he would not reject him. Hyouga didn't. In fact, he hugged the young man back, clenching his fist into the other's jacket. Fubuki stroked lightly the navy blue hair as he shushed him.

He unmade Yukimura's seat-belt and went out of the car to carry Hyouga who was still crying and his bag. He couldn't help but keep on crying, even when Shirou undress him and put some of his own warm clothes on him. The man did his best to make the younger comfortable and to keep him warm.

Five minutes later, Yukimura had finally dried his tears and was looking down. He looked up when he heard Fubuki coming back.

"I called your parents. They said they were reassured you weren't alone in the storm and wished you a good night." Yukimura nodded weakly and Shirou continued. "Wanna drink hot chocolate ?"

He gave the younger a cup a chocolate and sat next to him on the bed, drinking his coffee. He had put the blanket on the smaller boy so he couldn't go under it but right now, he didn't care at all. He had frightened Hyouga and felt guilty of that. It had never been his intention. It had been just that... That the ace striker had seen lifeless... And he had panicked. He loathed snowstorms. The two main worse events he had lived had happened during one.

"Fubuki-senpai... What... Why have you shout at me like that ?"

Said main turned his head towards the young boy. Teal eyes were looking at him intensely, waiting for him to answer.

"It' just... I panicked. Terrible things had happened on snowstorm day to me and... the fact you didn't react reminded me them...

- What... What things ?

- You really wanna know ?" He sighed as Yukimura nodded slightly. "'kay. Guess you have the right to know them. The first one had changed my life totally. I was in my parent's car with them and my twin brother. We just had won a match, he and I. Our father was telling us we had to be perfect together. Just as we promised that Atsuya and me... An avalanche had come. When I woke up, I was out of the car which I couldn't see anymore and a snowstorm was there. I... I don't really remember what happened next. How I found myself in this house and all..." he stopped, looking at the ceiling, nostalgic. "The second thing... had marked me almost as much as the first one. But before telling it you, I need to know something Yukimura.

- Y-Yeah ?

- If I told you I was not interested into girls, how would you react ?"

Yukimura blinked at the question. Fubuki was asking him... how he would react if he was... gay ? Why does he ask me that ? I don't see any links with what we're talking about...

"I-I guess I would be... a bit shocked but after... After it's none of my business so I think I would support you ?

- Great, because I am."

Hyouga's mouth opened a little. Yes, if Fubuki had asked him that, that had obviously been because he was. Still, the ace striker was shocked, like he had told he guess he would have reacted. But he wanted to know the second event so he took over him and asked, trying to ignore the slight blush which had come to his cheeks :

"T-Then ? I mean... the story...

- Yeah, I continue. Like I said before, this event had marked me. For many reasons. One of them is my discovery that I liked boys. But it didn't come alone. The day I found out I was gay... was the day I lost my virginity. And the day I got my first boyfriend. It's not really concerning that snowstorm day but it would be rather understandable if you have the background. That guy... That guy was Gouenji Shuuya. It's him who had come to me and told me he was in love with me. I was so shocked ! One of my best friends, in love with me ! It was just too... incredible. I was stunned and he took this opportunity to kiss me. I kissed him back without thinking. It had been my first kiss... Stolen by the guy I admired so much... I couldn't believe this. Though I never broke the kisses he gave me. Plus, I let him lay me down on my bed and do whatever he wanted. I never regretted."

Yukimura had put his cup of chocolate on the bedside table and had turned towards his senpai.

"We have been together for five years. Five years of pure delight. Thanks to him, I never felt alone anymore. And whenever I would have thought that, he would have brought me to our room to make me feel better, to remind me how much he loved me. But one day..." he refrained a tear from falling and looked down to his cup of coffee. "One day, everything messed up. That cursed day, I found him in our bed with an other boy. They didn't stop, though. He had even dared to invite me in their pleasure ! I-I never felt so... betrayed ! That guy, the one who had totally changed my poor life... he had... "betrayed" isn't even strong enough to describe how I felt ! I... I remember I took my jacket back, slammed the door and ran the furthest I have been able to. That night had been a snowstorm night and so did the week which followed ! When I came back a week after, to try to gain explanations, his father told me he had left the town four days ago. I never saw him or his family after that."

Fubuki was now crying but he didn't care. If he had accepted the deaths of his parents and Atsuya, he still had pain when he remembered Gouenji's betrayal. He knew he should pass over that but it was way too difficult. Shuuya had been his first love, his first kiss, his first time... First heart-breaking. He hardly ever had found interest in relationships since that. His last boyfriend had last six days. He had broke up but he really wished it could have been well.

Hyouga couldn't bear the sight of his senpai crying. That was too much. Fubuki was the one who gave him bravery, hope and comfort. Like he had done in the car and in his room. So Yukimura felt the need of returning the favor. He approached to his senpai, took the cup of coffee out of the pale hands and hugged the young man, covering them both with the blanket by the way. He had place his legs around Fubuki's which were crossed, making him sit on his senpai's laps. His arms wrapped around the elder's neck, he put his head on Shirou's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for reminding you those things..." he shuttered.

Fubuki place his own arms around the younger's chest, hugging him closer. They said nothing. They knew they didn't have to. Fubuki slowly calmed down, thankful to Yukimura. The heat emanating from the teal-eyed boy was calming. They stayed in this position for ten minutes. Then, Shirou made Yukimura separate a bit, just enough so they could look at each other eyes in eyes.

"Yukimura, you don't need to feel guilty of that. I'm pretty sure the snowstorm would have reminded me them in any case. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I have thought this night could have been funny but I messed it up. And now, the two of us have cried...

- I-It's not a big deal, you know ! It's not like everything is bad tonight ! I-I mean... The chocolate was delicious ! And... and... and I enjoyed being there... h-hugging you..." he muttered the last part of his sentence.

But Fubuki had heard it well. He was surprised but glad too. Yukimura was doing his best to save the evening. He lifted Hyouga's chin a bit – the young boy had lowered his head while speaking – and looked right in the teal-eyes.

"Thank you, Yukimura."

Hakuren's ace striker blinked and blushed madly at the sentence. His eyes was opened wide and his mouth too. Pushed by a mysterious force, he leaded forward and kissed his senpai on the lips. Said senpai froze at the action. But he kissed back without thinking, like ten years ago. The setting was different, it was not Gouenji, the snowstorm kept on raging outside and they had eleven years of difference. He was kissing a fourteen-year-old boy. One of his player. The one who admired him so much, on top of that.

He broke the kiss. They were panting and Yukimura's blush had reddened more.

"Yukimura, we shouldn't have...

- I love you senpai."

Fubuki's breath had cut. Had the young boy really said those four words ?

"What have you said ?

- I-I love you... I'm pretty sure it-it's not only admiration, else I would not have blushed every time you talk to me. My... My sight of you... I guess it has changed when you left Hakuren. Guess it's like "someone's missing and the world seems deserted"...

- Yukimura... We can't... I'm eleven years older than you, don't you think it's a bit too much ?

- I-I don't care. Plus... When I am... like twenty, you'll be thirty-one so there will be no problem ! I mean... We just have to hide ourselves for six years and then everything will be alright !"

Shirou couldn't believe his ears. Hyouga was serious ? He really wanted to be with him that way ?

"Don't reject me, please... You're the only one I trust that much..."

That was... That was awkward. He didn't want the young boy to feel rejected but dating a boy under majority was illegal. On one hand, Yukimura and he had been close since the day he proposed the younger to teach him Eternal Blizzard, so the fact the ace striker spent most of his free time at his place's was anything but new. And he hardly ever had people visiting him so they would be able to be alone together. But on the other hand... If they made only one little mistake, Shirou would be prisoned or worse.

But Yukimura sounded so sincere and so... lonely... Fubuki couldn't say the boy was not cute or attractive. It was the whole contrary. And he didn't see Gouenji or Toramaru, the guy Gouenji had betrayed him with when he looked at that pale face. These teal eyes were far from reminding him Shuuya's or Toramaru's. Maybe... Maybe he should try... If it wasn't for him, at least for Hyouga.

"I can't promise you anything. Like you can't too. We will try and, if you see it's not what you wanted or have thought, then we will broke up, right ? And if we're always dating in six years, then we would be able to show our relation to the others.

- Okay... I'm glad you give me a chance, senpai..."

_No. I'm glad __**you**__ give me a chance, Hyouga. You give me a chance to rebirth..._ Fubuki thought as he kissed the ace striker softly on the lips.

Maybe this snowstorm had been to change his mind about snowstorm days. Because good things can happen in theses days too.


End file.
